Bad Boy Potter
by Uzunaru999
Summary: When a young kid learns he has powers you think someone would tell them something like, "With great Power, comes great responsibility". Too bad Harry never heard those words. This story is on the idea that the Dursley's were right about Harry being a delinquent. Criminal, but not evil Harry. He's Harry F**kin Potter, and he does what he wants. AU, Multi, Pyro Harry.


Bad to the Potter

_by Uzunaru999_

x-x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

x-x-x-x-x

Summery:

When a Child learns he has powers you think someone would tell them something like, "With great Power, comes great responsibility". Too bad young Harry never heard those words.

This story is on the idea that the Dursley's were right about Harry being a delinquent. Criminal, but not evil Harry. He's Harry F**kin Potter, and he does what he wants. AU, Multi, Pyro Harry.

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1 Bad to the Bone

x-x-x-x-x

In the bustling city of London a single child could be seen walking through a crowd. Every now and then the child, a black haired boy, would bump into people. All the while reading a book, the last book of the Lord of the Rings.

This 10 year old child was Harry Potter, who just entered an ally and started to sort all the wallets he just took. Once done he flicked his wrist and the empty wallets zoomed back into the crowd to their rightful and soon angry owners.

Now you're probably wondering, 'Why is young Harry alone in London? Why was Harry pickpocketing?' The reason was to put simple, Harry was Bad. Not bad as in evil, or dark. No Harry was just kid who would break any law so he could look after number one, himself.

It all started when he was 6, Harry had learned the reason his 'relatives' hated him. He used that term lightly for those waste of DNA he was forced to call family. Anyways Harry found out he had super powers, well magic but he didn't know. He was told Magic didn't exist, so if it wasn't magic that let him teleport to the top of the school then there was only one last logical explanation. Harry had super powers.

Now in a famous comic a young hero was told, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Well young Harry never got a talk like that. Harry felt that he should be selfish for ones and look after himself. He planed to make his escape from the Dursley's when he was strong enough.

So he decided to train in secret. He found emotion and his thoughts were the driving force of his powers. Over the next year he found out new things about his powers.

First he mastered his 'fading' as he called his teleporting. From practicing that around the neighborhood he found an old run down comic book store. From reading the comics he got many ideas for testing his powers. He got the idea of summoning things from the Jean Grey of the X-men. From then on he would occasionally use the summoning for loose money and anything that caught his eye.

He got a lot of other ideas that worked out from the comics. Invisibility was a great one, followed by thing like a jedi mind trick. Soon after learning about the trick he thought that people would also try and control his mind. After long meditation he built a literal wonderland in his mind. If a sane person went there they would call him insane. In truth it was a trap, so many random things flying around an enemy would never find Harry's real thoughts.

Soon Harry got into elemental manipulation. Of course his favorite was fire, thus began a year of random arson on the city of london. Harry's motto, 'Anything can burn if the fire is hot enough'. He also loved sucking the electricity from a building and giving a minor black out to the area.

After Harry finished the comics he turned to the library and thus found his most favorite books, The Lord of the Rings. Hell when he heard of the ring wraiths he started to plan on how to make them, but it was slow going.

At the age of 7 Harry used his powers to mess with the minds of his relatives. First he wiped the memories of himself ever living there. For Vernon he messed with the man's view of himself. He would think himself above everyone. Harry bet he would either lose his job or get arrested by the end of the week. Maybe both.

For his aunt he planted the seeds of doubt about the faithfulness of Vernon. Not that the walrus of a man could cheat with a woman even if he tried. He thought she would divorce him within a month and out of the country by a year.

Finally for his bully of a cousin, he placed the impulse to faint every time the pig thought to bully another kid. Just a lesson to learn, Harry blamed the boy's parents for being so messed up. Just like he blamed Vernon and Petunia for not having a childhood and a shitty life in general.

After that Harry removed all traces of himself and left for the big city of london. He lived there for two years doing jobs for the local gangs and robbing banks blind. He made Big Ben his head quarters, the place was now what you thinks a hidden treasure room might look like.

He made a reputation for himself in London as the only criminal never to be caught or leave evidence. Or even if he did he would have an alibi on the other side of town doing charity work for an orphanage. Of course the orphanage loved him because he made many under the table donations to it.

Just because Harry was a thief, criminal, and all around bad boy didn't mean he had no morals. Thus the bad boy had one major self imposed rule.

Never harm a child or defenseless woman. Used to be woman and children until some crazy chick from a rival gang shanked him when he thought she was out of the fight.

Over the few years Harry made a good, yet illegally funded, life in London. He got the nickname Snake Eyes once he turned 10. The nickname Snake Eyes came from when he did an night time battle with two gangs. The enemy gang was thrashed as the only thing they could see of Harry was his glowing green eyes in the darkness of night.

Now as I bet you're wondering why any gang would let a little kid in a battle. Well lets just say harry was a good actor and was able to disguise his real age with his power. See no more plot hole, so don't go asking in the reviews.

At the present Harry was just bored. Nothing London had to offer excited him anymore. The greatest thing to happen recently was when Harry, out of boredom, freed most of the animals at the local zoo. The chaos was glorious. What was great was that Harry learned he could talk to snakes. Yeah that was cool, especially when a male jet black king cobra decided to follow him. Harry named him Rex, he was too lazy to think of something else.

Getting back on track Harry was on his way to his hide out in the clock tower when a elegant looking owl flew down onto a nearby fence and glared at him. The Owl had a broach on hits neck that had a golden letter G on it. Attached to its leg was a piece of parchment that was used for a letter.

Harry could just make out his name on the letter from his distance from the large bird of prey. Harry slowly and cautiously removed the letter. He had no need to get mauled by a large eagle owl thank you vary much.

As he opened the letter and read the first line he knew it was a trap.

**We found you Mister Potter**

The paper glowed and with a feeling of being pulled by his stomach Harry "Snake Eyes" Potter disappared.

x-x-x-x-x

TBC...

Next to be updated is "Hearts within Darkness."


End file.
